


It means “New”

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Repliku and his boyfriend go on a name adventure, Vanitas is annoying, also btw in anything i write w repliku in the future I’m gonna use the name he picks out in this, but thats a given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: The Riku Replica isn’t happy with his nameEven gives him the obvious answer.





	It means “New”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Angel! ANOTHER fic coming out before you’ve even finished the first chapter for your big thing you wanted to finish one chapter of by the end of the month? 
> 
> It’ll come out. Eventually.

The Riku Replica sat in his room in the castle that never was. 

 

But there was something about that sentence that he absolutely despised. 

 

_ “The Riku Replica” _

 

He hated being called that. For almost his entire existence, basically everyone he met reminded him of the thing that made him boil with anger. That's all he was to them, a replica of the “real” Riku. The off-brand, second best, never good enough.

 

The only person he knew who didn’t do that was Vexen, or Even now. Well not really “now” as it was “back to Even” but whatever. But just calling him “Riku” didn’t feel right either. That's what he fought not to be. He’s not the knock off Riku, but he’s not just Riku either. He’s his own person. And when he brought those feelings to Even, his...his father, he came up with an idea that should’ve been obvious to him. 

 

“Why not just pick out a new one?” 

 

“Do  _ what _ ?” R (that’s what he decided to use as a placeholder, far enough, but still too close to his original one.) retorted

 

Even kept his eyes at his book as he spoke to R, as if this was something simple, casual even. “Pick out a new one if you're not happy with it. Isn’t it obvious?” Even looked up at R and cocked his head sideways, as if he was confused. 

 

“Well I can’t just get a new name!-

 

“Let me tell you a secret, R.” Even cut him off, closing his book and getting up to place it back on the shelf. “A very,very long time ago, when I was just a boy, even younger than you, I changed  _ my _ name.” 

 

R’s eyes widened in shock “You?  _ You _ changed your name?” He sputtered, he couldn’t imagine Even being anything but Even. His father chuckled 

 

“Ask your other father, he’ll confirm it.” 

 

R fidgeted nervously. “If you, uh, don’t mind me asking-“ He was cut off almost immediately

 

“ _ I’m not telling you”  _ Even said with a surprisingly harsh tone. He hissed through his teeth “Forgive me for snapping like that. It’s something only two or three living people still know, and I plan to keep it that way for the rest of my life.” He explained, R wondered why he acted like that. 

 

“But why?” He asked 

 

Even looked at him with a “Do you like it when people call you The Riku Replica?” That question made it click for R.

 

He simply just said “ah” and Even gave a shrug. 

 

“All and all, like I said, just get a new name.” Even placed his book on the shelf and ruffled R’s hair as he walked out of the room. R huffed and rolled his eyes, but he guessed his father had a point. 

 

He just needed to pick out a new name now. 

 

Oh boy. 

 

———————————————————

 

“What about Ren?” Vanitas asked 

 

“No Rs! I said no Rs!” R groaned. He got Vanitas to help him pick out a new name, and they went with probably the most tedious why of doing it. Staying in the library and browsing books filled with names until they found the right one. It had been almost an hour 

 

Vanitas was honestly trying to help him, but his jokey nature was slightly getting in the way. When he first asked Vanitas for help his first suggestion was “Rikuto”. Sure it was a joke, but R already knew they’d be there for a while. 

 

“Okay fine.” Vanitas rolled his eyes “Akira? It means bright.” He questioned 

 

“Wouldn’t someone made out of darkness like you stay away from the light?” R joked, Vanitas giggled like a little kid. 

 

“Well I like living on the edge~” Vanitas said, R looked away, laughing quietly. 

 

“That implies you think I’m dangerous.” He replied, trying to focus on the book full of names in front of him, and not Vanitas’ dumb laugh. 

 

“What? Are you calling yourself a widdle baby?” Vanitas poked R’s cheek, his face started to turn hot, and Van did that stupid laugh again. His face grew hotter 

 

“Anyways. Let’s get back to work.” R said, Vanitas snickered and looked back at his book. They both knew they didn’t have much time before Xehanort started looking for them, mumbling something about today’s youth. He looked at the hundreds of names in the book, but none of them felt right. Not a single one. 

 

He was beginning to feel helpless, almost like he’d never find one that made him feel right. And then Vanitas spoke up. 

 

“I like Arata.” 

 

Something in R clicked. “Oh?” He went, peering over Vanitas’ shoulder, and looking at the book he was holding. 

 

“It means new, I think it fits.” He explained, R repeated the name over and over again in his head. 

 

_ Arata.  _ It felt like he’d been using it his entire existence. It felt...right. 

 

Arata smiled. 

 

“That's the one. We found it.” He whispered, Vanitas giggled

 

“Alright!” He said, looking at Arata “but one condition.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“I get to call you  _ Ari _ ” 

 

Arata rolled his eyes, huffing “Fine.” 

 

He guessed Vanitas would never not be annoying, no matter how many names he went through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my kingdom hearts everyone is gay and trans


End file.
